


Frozen

by CameronBlacksReads



Series: Cameron's Song Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Frozen AU, I swear cas's character is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronBlacksReads/pseuds/CameronBlacksReads
Summary: A prompt for Tumblr user @misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.er prompt was Frozen. (Its not a song but I'm putting it in this series anyway.
Relationships: Deanna/castiella, Destiel
Series: Cameron's Song Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831732
Kudos: 6





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This was very difficult for me to write because the only thing I could think of was a piece of art by tsuki-nekota. If you google her stuff, you will know the piece I'm thinking of. I hope you enjoy this!

It was time. Today was the day that Sammy was to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. Samantha, Deanna’s older sister, came of age today, and today was the first time since the death of the Winchester Monarchs that someone of royal blood would be on the throne. 

Deanna was excited. She loved parties, and she was so excited for actual people to be in the house. Sammy has been withdrawn since the death of their parents, and while they used to be close, they weren’t anymore. The castle doors had remained tightly shut since that fateful day, and Deanna was ready to greet the kingdom with open arms.

Deanna was running around, feeling exhilarated by the party preparations. She admired all the food that was being set out, all the beautiful dinnerware, the decorations, everything. Deanna could feel her blood coursing through her veins with all the excitement. The adrenaline made her want to run.

So that's what she did. She sprinted out the large front doors, feeling the wind in her ceder-colored hair. She ran down the streets bustling with energy and people. Everywhere you look, colorful fabrics and trinkets and wares lined the streets. Deanna was skipping down the street, letting the jubilant mood overtake her, when she slammed into something that felt like a brick wall.

She stumbled back, almost falling, when a firm hand gripped her arm. The hand pulled her up, and she was suddenly staring into the deepest pools of blue in the whole world.

“Are you alright?” a sweet, carmelly voice asked her. Deanna took a step back and looked at the woman she had hit.

“I -- um, yes I’m fine. You’re fine. I mean, are you fine?” Deanna was scanning this woman top to bottom. She was about Deanna’s height, but built. Her shoulders were narrow, and she was thin, but it was clear that there were finely toned muscles under her dress. She had brown hair that was so dark it was almost black. It was in a loose braid down her back, but flyaways framed her face and escaped the braid. She was looking at Deanna fondly, with a little half smirk.

“Yes I am fine,” the woman replied. “My name is Castiella, Cas for short. And you are?”

“Deanna. Nice to meet you, Cas.”

The two women chatted for a while, slowly making their way back to the castle. Deanna told Cas about her horse, Impala, and how much she loved her. Cas spoke about her many adventures, and the struggle of living under strict parents. Deanna had little to say to that. 

By the time they made it to the castle, the party was in full swing. People were dancing and eating, singing and talking. It was a beautiful event. Deanna scanned the room quickly, looking for Sam, but she didn’t see her.

She felt gentle, calloused fingers graze her elbow, and she turned to see Cas looking at her. 

“Deanna,” she asked in that rick voice, “would you dance with me?”

“It would be my honor,” Deanna replied.

The two women spent the rest of the night dancing and twirling in each other's arms. The gazed into each other’s eyes, slowly falling for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! A comment or a kudos means you win my friendship forever. If you would like to send me a song prompt, message or comment, or find me on Tumblr @I-know-like-four-things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
